


Maybe you like me too

by Sparrowlicious



Series: Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Kylux Cantina, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious
Summary: A fill for the kylux cantina prompt 'an absolute unit'.Hux thinks back to when he tried asking Kylo out and called him very random things as metaphors for how much of a buff guy he is.[See end notes for possible squicks]





	Maybe you like me too

“He's an absolute unit, Phas. A freaking fridge on legs. He would never go out with me, I'm sure of it.”

Phasma gave Hux a bored look from where she sat on the couch. They were at his place since his parents were away on vacation without him, which was something that happened from the point on when Hux had turned 16.

“You forgot something important”, Phasma said. Hux stopped in his pacing, expecting her to come up with the perfect solution for his problem.

“If I'm understanding this right you're a twink and guys like Ben Solo usually like twinks. I think.”

Hux's face burned at this revelation. Of course he knew it was a possibility but he also knew that it didn’t have to be like that.

“What …. You don't know that! What if he's into muscles? Or bears? You know, hairy men.”

Hux himself had maybe two or three chest hairs. Nothing to brag about on that front, and the hair on his arms and legs was very light.

Phasma pulled out her phone and started tapping away on rapid fire. Anxiety knotted Hux's stomach as he watched her. This couldn’t be good.

“What are you-”

She held up one finger to silence him.

“There. I asked him”, she said.

Hux stared at her, mouth agape for a second or two before he got his bearings.

“What? How?”

“He's in my English class. We got a WA group. Look.”

Phasma held out her phone and Hux took it gingerly, the private conversation with Ben Solo still open.

  


**Phasma** : hey I'm making a survey with all the gay guys I know. Are you more into twinks, twunks or hunks?

 **Ben** : srsly Phasma?

 **Ben** : Ok I'll tell you. I prefer twinks ;)

  


Hux stared at the text way too long, his hands were starting to sweat.

“Don't be such a useless homo and ask him out”, Phasma said as she plucked her phone out of his hand.

“Easy for you to say, you're not dating anyone. Ever.”

She lifted her finger at him accusingly.

“Don't drag me into this. Me being aro-ace can't be your excuse for not asking the guy of your dreams out.”

Hux sank down on the couch beside her. He dragged the flat of his palms across his face and sighed deeply.

“I'll figure it out.”

Phasma elbowed him, making him flinch.

“An absolute unit”, she muttered, followed by a laugh.

Her phone buzzed, eliciting another laugh as she read the message. Phasma angled her phone so that Hux could read.

 **  
Ben** : psst did you ask Hux yet? I'll help with your next 5 essays if you tell me what he likes ;)

  
“So, should I tell him you're into fridges? Into absolute units?”

“No!” Hux made to grab for her phone but Phasna held it out of reach easily.

“Come on, I won't tell him that! But I'll tell him you like buff guys.”

“Why though?” Hux sounded desperate by now. He didn’t know whether to cry or to laugh.

“Because help with 5 essays from Ben Solo means an easy A.”

  
…

 

Many years later Hux woke up next to Ben, or actually Kylo, as he started to call himself later. They had been together in high school and then after a short break in college until now.

Hux laughed a bit to himself as he nuzzled his face into Kylo’s neck. Kylo drew his arms closer around Hux and took a deep breath.

“What's so funny?”, he whispered. It was still early in the morning, way too early to get up for work.

“I had to think back to when we were in high school and I was too scared to ask you out. And then one time I called you an absolute unit when I talked about you to Phasma.”

Hux could feel Kylo's laughter where he lay against his chest. His own face felt warm at the confession.

“Am I still an absolute unit?”, Kylo said. Hux didn't have to look to know he was grinning.

Hux slapped Kylo's hip, causing him to hiss ever so slightly.

“Are you sore?”, Hux whispered into Kylo's ear, then he kissed it, making Kylo shudder and pull him even closer, locking him into a tight embrace.

“Maybe a little. You want to go again? I can go again.”

Hux felt only so slightly aroused. It was too early in the morning and he still felt too embarrassed about what he had told Kylo minutes ago.

“Maybe I'll ride you tonight instead. I love seeing your face when we do it”, Hux whispered.

He couldn't decide what he liked better - Kylo's ass or his dick.  
Kylo squirmed a little, obviously happy.  
“I like that too”, he whispered. “But you can also see my face when you fuck me.”

“I know but sitting in your lap is like sitting on a throne.”

Kylo turned his face to Hux and blinked at him, shaking his head slightly in amusement.

“You’re like an evil witch who enchanted my dick, you know that?”

Hux laughed.

“I know.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Short list of things that might squick someone in this fic because IDK and I care:
> 
> \- Phasma is aro-ace  
> \- Phasma calls Hux 'a homo'  
> \- Characters talking about sex  
> \- Switch kylux is a thing here
> 
> No actual sex happens in this fic because EH


End file.
